Too Hot For Soccer Practice
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Sam passes out at soccer practice and Dean gets mad at his coach. One Shot. Dean/18 Sam /14


"When are you supposed to go and pick up Sam?"

Dean looks up at the clock after he hears his father's question. "Soon." he answers.

Sam had taken up an interest in soccer and had practically begged his father to let him try out. It only took one dose of the puppy dog look to finally agree to let Sam do it. Dean was the one who picked him up from practice every other day and hadn't had a problem with it just as long Sam was happy.

"I'd better head out now." Dean says standing up from the bed he was sitting on in the motel. John nods and goes back to researching on the computer.

"Jesus!" Dean shouts when he steps outside into the _boiling_ heat. Pulling the door closed behind him he glances around and wipes at his brow with the back of his hand.

It was too hot.

_Way _to hot for Sam to be having soccer practice.

As Dean is thinking he hears his phone ringing and digs it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dean Craig?" A feminine voice is saying on the other line.

"Yes." Dean answers.

"Hi I'm leyla, a nurse from your brothers school..."

_Well fuck._

"Is Sam okay?" Dean asks as he digs out his keys from his other pocket and makes his way to the Impala.

"He seemed to have passed out at Soccer practice. He's here now and claims he's feeling better. Is there anyway you can come pick him up?"

"I'm on my way." Dean says shutting his phone and getting into the car. He's pissed because like he had thought...

_It was too hot for soccer practice._

"Sammy?" Dean says when he walks into the nurses office. She smiles and points over to one of the cots where Sam's laying, still in his soccer uniform with a cold rag on his forehead, eyes closed.

"Sammy you sleeping?" Dean asks sitting down next to him.

"Depends." Sam mumbles opening his eyes. "You mad?"

"Not at you." Dean says smiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam says slowly sitting up and taking a bottle of water off the table next to him and taking a sip.

"I think you should take him to the ER. Just to be on the safe side." Leyla says smiling at the two boys.

Dean swallows and glances over at Sam who's glancing back at him.

"Yeah me too." Dean lies. He knew going to the ER would be a good idea but they just _can't_. "C'mon Sammy." Dean says helping his brother stand.

Sam grabs onto his brother when the room starts to spin and closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Dean almost says fuck it and wants to pick Sam up and carry his ass to the ER but Sam opens his eyes a few moments later and smiles up at him.

"You good?"

Sam nods and holds onto his brothers arm as the two walk out, smiling at leyla on the way.

Dean hurries Sam to the car wanting to get him out of the heat as soon as possible. He puts Sam in the passengers seat and blasts the air conditioning, pointing all the vents towards Sam.

"Geez Dean your gonna freeze me to Death." Sam jokes, but he doesn't see Dean smiling.

"Humor me okay?"

"Fine." Sam agrees letting his head lay back against the seat.

Dean glances up and catches Sam's soccer coach, coach Wilson coming out of the building.

"Sammy you gonna be okay here for a few minutes?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Why? Where are you going?" Sam asks, but Dean's already walking away.

"Hey!" Dean yells at the man trying to get his attention. The coach turns around and stops where he's at. "Hello, can I help you?" he asks with a smile.

"I'm Dean Craig. Sam's older brother."

That's all it took for the smile to dissapear. "How is he?" he asks shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"Better. No thanks to you." Dean shoots at him.

The coach nods. "I know. I noticed the temperature increasing right before Sam passed out and was about to call it a day when...you know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't, because if it does..." Dean lets his sentence trail by stepping towards the man making him step back. "You know." Dean adds before turning around and walking away.

Sam nearly jumps out of his skin when Dean opens the door and slides in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Dean says and hands him a bottle of water.

"'s okay." Sam tells him and takes it and takes a long sip.

"You good?"

Sam nods as Dean pulls out of the parking lot.

"What did you did you do?" Sam asks once they're on the road.

"I just told your coach that it was _too hot _for soccer practice and that he needs to learn to take better care of his players." Dean explains.

Sam sighs. He knew Dean wouldn't just get in the car and let it go.

"I think I'm a pretty good big brother." He adds.

"You are. Thanks for picking me up, and well for taking care of me." Sam tells him.

"Anything for you Sammy. We won't tell dad about this okay?" Dean tells him, glancing over at him.

"Yeah. He'd shit bricks." Sam says smiling. "Really Dean thanks."

"Oh shutup bitch."

"Jerk!"

_**Fin.**_


End file.
